


Dollmaker

by decodetalker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Amputee, Horror, Implied Mutilation, M/M, Obsession, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decodetalker/pseuds/decodetalker
Summary: A sweet morning scene - or maybe not. Yuuri takes care of what is his.Horror.  Amputee. Body horror. Mutilation. Psychopath!Yuuri. Obsession. Fucked up relationships.





	Dollmaker

 

“Good morning,  _ Yuugou-kun _ !” 

Yuuri pulls back the curtains, humming a cheerful tune under his breath.  The sun is bright this morning, streaming into the room unimpeded. It always wonders for his mood. His bed’s occupant doesn’t seem to agree.  He stirs, eyebrows knitting together in displeasure as the brightness assaults his lids.  Finally, he loses the battle against waking and Yuuri takes a moment to admire him. 

He’s breath-taking. Messy golden bangs glow under the light as blue fans out beneath him on the pillow like a sea of silk. A warm, lithe body with perfect soft curves with white, creamy skin that Yuuri can spend hours just caressing and tasting.  But what Yuuri loves the most is his eyes.  He has never seen a more beautiful colour; a clear, stunning blue that reflected the sky and shone like rare crystals.  They fascinate him, these living jewels draw him deeper and deeper under their spell the longer he watches. He especially loves the way they shine with tears, the way they darken with pain and narrow with anger. 

Just like they are now.  Yuugo glares up at him, thinly concealed rage churning like a storm in that perfect blue gaze.  

Yuuri smiles and leaves the window.  The bed dips gently as he slides in next to him.  

“How are you feeling?” he asks before he remembers. “Ah, that’s right.”  Yuuri’s hands are gentle as he runs his fingertips against the bandages wrapped around Yuugo’s throat. Yuugo glares and jerks his head away, mouth working soundlessly but Yuuri doesn’t need to know how to read lips to tell that he’s in a sour mood.  “You’re probably still tender. But the doctors said you need to eat.” 

Once, Yuugo would have snarled some kind of insult, but now he just settles for glaring as Yuuri reaches over to adjust him, carefully propping him up against the headboard while being mindful of his healing wounds.  Yuugo struggles the whole way, squirming weakly but he’s so much smaller and lighter now that it’s not much of a fight.

“Silly,” Yuuri reprimands him as he gets him settled in, pulling the rumpled blankets back over his thighs.  “You’re still healing.  Now, open wide~!”

Yuugo glares at the spoon in his hand until Yuuri remembers to blow across it and slowly brings it to his lips so the porridge doesn’t spill. 

After a long, reluctant pause, hunger finally wins out and Yuugo parts his lips, those perfect blues downcast in a lovely picture of defeat. But the fiery glimmer in his eyes tells Yuuri that this surrender is only temporary.  Against all odds, Yuugo never did stop resisting him. Even now, with his body like this, he remains as stubborn and willful as ever.  He looks ever so sweet, almost obedient as he allows Yuuri to feed him. Chapped pink lips closing carefully around the spoon, his delicate throat bobbing beneath the bandages.  He catches him grimace a few times and if Yuuri had been capable of it, he might have felt a tiny stir of guilt at the muted pain on his face as he swallows.  To Yuuri’s delight, he manages to eat almost all of it before he turns his head away in rejection. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri praises and ignores Yuugo’s disgust in favour of wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. Despite his indignant struggles, it’s laughably easy to hold him in place.  “None of that now,  _ Yuugou-kun _ .”  Yuuri sets the bowl and spoon on the side table before he carefully climbs up fully onto the bed and pulls Yuugo flush against his chest.  Whatever guilt he might have had swiftly fades away as Yuuri basks in the warmth of their bodies, marveling at how well Yuugo now fits in his hold.  He runs his hands through his soft hair with something akin to reverence, fingers trailing across his sculpted shoulders, down milky white skin that abruptly ends at the elbows.  

He leans in and kisses his neck, feeling a pang of loss when he remembers how much he had loved Yuugo’s hands, how charming he had found the gentle curve of his calves wrapped around his body. 

“I wish you’d stop being mad at me,” he says with a sigh, gently caressing the bandaged stump at the end of his soft thighs.  “Is it so bad that I just wanted you to rely on me for a change?”  Yuugo looks even cuter like this, helpless and sweet and cradled in his arms like a child’s porcelain doll with his golden hair and fair skin. Like this, Yuugo will deny him, never push him away again.

Yuuri remembers reading fanciful stories of a beautiful, cursed treasure that led all those who beheld it to misfortune and madness.  Men and women who fought and killed and betrayed just to possess it. He smooths back Yuugo’s hair and wonders if he has caught that fever as well.  He doesn’t mind. Isn’t it natural to want to keep what you love at your side? 

Still smiling sweetly, Yuuri leans in to claim his lips. 

And in his imagination, Yuugo kisses back.


End file.
